


Ereri Week 2015

by CuteKitty013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ereri Week 2015, High School/College, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKitty013/pseuds/CuteKitty013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know i started late, but i started late, cuz of work. The chapters will prolly be short, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. Rated M for Mature content later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Pining

Eren couldn’t believe it. The Levi Rivaille was sitting in his section. All through high school he’d admired him. The unreachable upperclassmen with an icy glare and even colder scowl. He hadn’t been interested in other guys until he ran into him. He remembered it like it happened yesterday, and not four years ago.  
                He’d gotten detention on the first week of school. All because of that ass Kirstein. He hated that horse-face since elementary school. He thought he was sooo cool, just because his daddy was rich. It didn’t give him an excuse to shove Armin or take Mikasa’s scarf. He remembered punching him and taking the scarf back, and getting sent to the principal’s office. They’d been enemies since. He never understood why such a nice guy like Marco stayed by his side.   
                As he got lost in his reminiscing, he didn’t notice that someone had sat down in the desk beside his. Until he saw a hand wave in front of his face. He blinked, snapping out of his internal grumbling, and focused in on the upperclassmen with reddish brown hair and glasses, wearing a slightly psychotic grin that made him nervous.  
                “Hey, fresh meat, do you have a pencil?” She asked, holding up a mechanical pencil that was broken in two. He blinked before he pulled out a bright green pencil from his pocket, offering it to her with a nervous smile. She grinned, deliriously happy for whatever reason as she snatched it, writing quickly in her notebook.  
                “Great, you had to give that to her, didn’t you?”   
                Eren spun toward the voice on his right, he hadn’t seen this person sit down either…His mouth went dry as he looked at the guy sitting there. His dark hair was in a kind of shaggy Mohawk style that felt to the left, something that punk kids liked to do. Or was it Goth? He was never sure. His skin was pale and unblemished, which wasn’t fair at all, he should have some pimples, he was in high school. He was short for a highschooler, but he excluded an aura of badass that Eren knew it’d be stupid to fuck with him. He was wearing torn black jeans and a t-shirt from some band he’d never heard from, wearing multiple rings and bracelets, most leather with spikes. His ears had multiple piercings, and he had a ring through his lip. But what caught his attention were his grey-blue eyes. Cold, predator-like and intelligent.   
                Eren gulped, a shiver going down his spine. For some reason he was terrified, and the only thing the guy had done was thrown a comment at him. He sighed, leaning back in his seat, “And just after I’d broken the first one. Now she’s going to keep at it. Thanks.”  
                The girl only chortled, “You’ll love it, Levi. I’m working on this just for you.” He only rolled his eyes. Eren had no idea what to do. Obviously they were friends, but he felt trapped. Levi looked at him, raising an eyebrow.   
                “Hey, kid. What’s your name?” He asked.  
                Eren jumped, “U-Um, m-my name is Eren…” He stammered.   
                He smirked, “Don’t worry about Hanji, Eren, she probably won’t blow up the school with whatever formula she’s working on now. So don’t look so nervous.”  
                “Oh, I blow up the science room one time and suddenly it’s a pattern. Call the cops.” Hanji said with sarcasm, though she sounded cheerful about it at the same time.   
                Levi’s smirk only widened, “You blew up the science lab, and the cafeteria, the whole school was shut down for weeks. We had to do all of our assignments online.”   
                “Gave you an excuse to do your school work at home,” She muttered, still scribbling away.   
                He shrugged, before turning back to Eren, an odd warmth to his gaze that made his cheeks flush. “Don’t worry, we won’t incriminate you for giving Hanji a tool to complete her newest formula.”   
                Eren could only stare at him blankly, too shocked to respond. He smirked, “If you don’t close your mouth, flies will get in.” He warned, before he stood up, Hanji following his lead as the clock chimed five. “See you around, brat.” He watched as they both left, Hanji’s nose in the notebook.  
                After the first encounter, Eren kept an eye out for Levi, learning he was two years ahead of him, and he came back for the last two years as a teacher’s aide. He’d watch him, hoping he wouldn’t see him. After the first year, he finally told Levi that he wanted to hang out. He’d chuckled, and let him hang out with him, Hanji, and Mike. He’d learned about Levi’s OCD and the formula Hanji had been working on had been a special cleaning solution for him. He’d missed seeing Levi the second part of his senior year, since he’d had to stop T.A.ing. He hadn’t heard from him since, but he hadn’t forgotten about him. And now he was here…

Bonus:

“Hey, that kid sure is cute, huh?” Hanji asked, smirking at Levi. He snorted softly,   
                “If you’re into preppy underclassmen.” He muttered, looking away. He couldn’t fool Hanji though, she saw the warmth in his eyes when he’d talked to him. She know he’d end up falling for the kid, or pining after his cute ass.


	2. Chapter Two: Summer job

Eren blinked out of his reverie, blushing as he grabbed a menu. He looked different, his mohawk not quite as shaggy, and his piercings were all gone, though he kept the ring in his lip. He wasn’t wearing any bracelets or necklaces, and his clothes were more plain than what they used to be. But he knew it was Levi, he’d never forget those eyes. He hesitantly walked over to him, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He shouldn’t be so nervous, he should be over him by now.

“H-Hello, my name’s-“  
                “Eren, right?” He interrupted, those icy eyes piercing right through him and he knew he was lost again. Eren felt his face flush and he nodded. Levi smirked, “It’s been a long time, brat.” He said softly. “I didn’t know you worked here.”  
                “I-I’m working here for the summer before I start college. Just to save up a bit.” He said, god he sounded so awkward to himself.   
                “Smart.” He looked at the menu in Eren’s hands. “Is that for me?”  
                “O-oh! Yea, sorry.” He could have slapped himself as he handed the laminated paper over. “C-can I get you anything to drink, Levi?”   
                “Coffee, black.” He said, looking over the menu. Eren nodded, scurrying off, too embarrassed and flustered to think straight. He grabbed a mug, and a towel, making sure it was spotless before he poured the coffee, trying to regain his nerves. He took deep breaths, wishing that Levi wasn’t the only person in his section right now. He had no excuse to ignore him, and the diner was slow right now, the lunch rush had passed an hour ago and he knew the dinner rush wouldn’t be for another two hours. He slowly went back out, setting the mug down.   
                “U-um, have you decided?” He asked softly, pulling out his pad and pen.   
                Levi looked up at him, he couldn’t help but think how cute the brat was when he was flustered. “I’ll have a chicken cordon bleu sandwich with fries.” He told him, handing him back the menu. He wrote it down, taking the menu.

“W-Would you like anything else?” He asked, looking down.  
“Nope, that’d be it.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee.   
“O-okay, I’ll get your order in right away.” He said, running off again. Levi watched him disappear into the kitchen. He smirked, looking down at his phone.   
‘Did you see the cutie?’  
He rolled his eyes at Hanji, she had a strange obsession with him and the kid. ‘Yes, he’s my waiter.’  
‘Oh, take him home in a doggie bag ;)’  
He blinked, before he smirked, ‘He wouldn’t fit, four eyes.’  
‘Oh, that’s right. But you would.’

He shook his head, his left eye twitching. She knew his height was a sore subject. Be blinked as a plate was set down in front of him, looking up at Eren as he refilled his coffee. He couldn’t help but notice that he was as cute as ever. His messy brown hair clipped back by black and green barrettes, wearing a green apron over blue jeans and a plain black shirt. His tan skin seemed to be glowing and he’d developed nicely over the years, fitting his average frame. Levi especially liked his emerald eyes that held every emotion, those eyes that shifted color depending on what he was feeling and what he was wearing. Though at the moment they were staring at the table, not meeting his own.

“Can I get you anything else?” He asked softly, his voice tinged with uncertainty.

You to-go….Levi blinked, shaking his head a bit to clear it. “No, thank you.” He said, and Eren nodded, retreating so he could eat. He ate his food slowly, neatly, as he always did. He had to admit, this little diner had good food, even if he just came in to see the emerald-eyed waiter….


	3. Author's Note

Me: Hey everyone! Long time no see! I've been super busy with work, and I wasn't planning on doing anything for Ereri week. Then i saw all the art and stories and i got sucked back in. I love these two so much <3\. It might be a bit of an odd updating schedule, since im still busy, and sick. But I'll try to make time for the two lovable dorks. The first two chapters were more of a back ground story ish, so lets hope I can actually make a story in five more chapters. Wooo! Anyway, here's the one, the only: Eren Yaeger!  
  
Eren: Hi, everyone! I've missed you all so much <3  
  
Me: And the hottie with those tundra eyes, Levi!  
  
Levi....  
  
Me: I'm too tired for his drama, Eren~  
  


*Eren glomps Levi to the ground, wrapping himself around him and holding him down.*  
  


Eren: Come on, Heichou! This is fun!  
  
Levi: Oi, shitty brat, get off me! *Picks him up, holding him by the back of his shirt like a kitten.* She made me too nice.  
  
Me: Yes, yes I did.  
  
Levi: The fuck why?  
  
Me: Can't have you beating people up in an Alternate Universe High School/College scene thing. You'd get arrested. 

Eren: Levi would look hot in orange.

Levi:...

Me: Oh please, the short stack would become someone's bitch in three seconds. Just...Look....At...Him....Oh shit. *runs away, Levi chasing me with his blades.* Hey, this is an intermission!

Levi: Not according to the title, brat!

Me: Oh, god dang it! *He keeps chasing me.*

Eren: Well, anyway. Thanks for reading <3 Look for more in the next coming days, or weeks, depending on how much Kitty gets done...if Levi doesn't kill her first. Love you all, goodnight <3


	4. Chapter Three: Caught in the Act

Eren was watching him from around the corner, glad that Levi wasn’t looking up from his food, or his phone. Why did he have to come here? Why was he still so good looking? Why was his heart still going crazy like it did when they used to hang out together? He bit his lip as he looked around, pulling out his phone. One picture wouldn’t hurt, right? He snapped a picture of him, Levi was looking down, his coffee cup raising toward his mouth. He bit his lip as he took another one of him drinking, then him setting the cup down as he replied to a message on his phone, a little vein popping out on his temple. He couldn’t stop himself.

Levi looked up, staring right at Eren as he snapped another picture. Eren blinked, blushing a bright red as he lowered his phone. He hadn’t realized that he’d leaned too far out as he was taking pictures. He ducked back behind the corner, his face on fire and his heart beating erratically in his chest. He couldn’t believe Levi had seen him doing that. Why was he doing that anyway? What was wrong with him? He bit his lip as he put his phone back in his pocket, trying to recollect himself.

Levi smirked, the brat had been taking pictures him, huh? He chuckled softly as he grabbed a napkin, and a mechanical green pencil from his pocket. He scribbled a message on the napkin, putting the pencil back in his pocket. He pulled out his wallet, pulling out a fifty and putting it beside the note and his empty plate. He stood, going out the door while the brat was still hiding.

Eren blinked as he heard the bell jingle, peeking out from his hiding place. He saw that Levi had already left. He went over to the table, seeing the fifty he’d left. He frowned, that was awful generous for someone who’d been a total goof as a waiter. He blinked, looking down at the napkin. His eyes widened as he looked down at Levi’s neat writing.

‘If you wanted a picture, brat, you should’ve just asked. I’ll be at the park tonight, at the bench closest to the lake. You remember, where Hanji and Mike set off fireworks that one time? Maybe I’ll see you there. –Levi’

Eren blushed as he looked down at the note, his heart beating hard in his chest. Should he go?


	5. Chapter Four: Fireflies

Eren bit his lip as he looked in the mirror. Ugh, was he over-dressed? Nice blue jeans and a turquoise blue button down shirt, with plain black and green tennis shoes. He was just going to go hang out with him, right? This wasn’t a date. He blushed at the thought. No way, Levi was probably still dating Petra, anyway. The sadness that overcame him surprised him at the thought. He shouldn’t go, it’d just remind how much he wanted the man when he was so unreachable. But….god, he was too stupid for his own good. He brushed his hair, holding his bangs back with the same clips as before. He grabbed his phone and wallet, stuffing them in his pockets before he walked out the door.

He lived close to the park, but he’d taken two hours to shower after work and get dressed and convince himself to go, so it was already pretty late. The sun would set pretty soon, maybe Levi had already left and he was going there for no reason at all. He walked through the park, following the path to the lake. What did he expect to happen? It’d be just like it was before. Two friends hanging out and catching up. But…but that wasn’t what he wanted.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even realize he was so close to the bench. A voice clearing broke his train of thought and he looked up, his eyes widening as he saw that Levi was sitting there, an eyebrow raised as his lips curled in that familiar smirk. He’s actually waited…

“I was about to go. I hadn’t expected you to show up.” He said softly, he gestured to the spot beside him. “Are you going to sit down or just stand there?”

Eren felt his face flush again as he sat down, putting as much distance between them as possible. He looked down, his mouth suddenly too dry to say anything. Levi raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t question his silence. He looked out at the lake. “Do you remember Hanji and Mike setting off fireworks here?” He asked softly.

Eren jumped at the question, before he nodded, “Yea…the police showed up because they didn’t have a permit.” He chuckled, remembering, “And then we had to run away and Hanji through a smoke bomb at them.”

“Hanji and Mike ran on ahead while I pulled you into the bushes so the cops would chase them instead. They had to spend a night in jail and pay a fine.” Levi added, leaning back.

Eren blinked, blushing again at the memory. Levi had pulled him down, the thick brush concealing them as he’d pressed his back into the trunk of a tree. They’d been so close to each other, and Levi had covered his mouth with his hand to keep him from saying anything. They’d waited until the cops had ran after Hanji and Mike, staying like that for what seemed like hours to Eren, but had really been only maybe fifteen minutes.

Levi smirked, seeing his blush. “I’m glad you waited this long to come here.” He said softly as the sun set, the oranges and reds of the setting sun fading into the velvet sapphire. The streetlights along the path flickered to life, adding a soft glow.

Eren looked at him, “Why?” He asked softly. Levi only gave a very small smile, pointing to the lake. Eren turned to where he pointed, and his eyes widened. Tiny little lights flickered and flashed on the lake, at first there were only a few, but soon there were too many to count. Each little firefly glowed like its own tiny lantern, reflected in the glassy surface of the lake. He was overcome with awe at the scene, he had no idea that there were so many fireflies here. Maybe coming here hadn’t been a bad idea after all….


	6. Chapter Five: Mythology

They spent hours catching up, surrounded in the fireflies’ glow. Talking about what they wanted to do after college and what had happened after Levi had left. Levi was telling him about one of his favorite classes, Greek Mythology.

“Well, my favorite text from the class was Plato’s The Symposium. Have you ever heard of it?” Eren shook his head no. “Well, I’ll try to break it down for you. Let’s see…well, according to Greek mythology…humans were originally created with two heads, four arms, four legs and two sets of genitals. Zeus…fearing their power, split them into two separate beings. He condemned them to search the world for their other half.” He said, his voice having gone soft as he spoke.

Eren watched him, “Is there anything else to it?” he asked softly.

Levi smirked, “Well, when someone meets the half that is his very own, no matter if it’s a man, woman, old or young…when they see each other, they are struck from their senses by love, of belonging to one another. Even by desire, and they don’t ever want to be separated by each other again, to always be in sight of each other.” He smiled, his eyes full of warmth. “That’s the most of what I remember.”

Eren stayed silent, hoping he couldn’t see him blushing. Levi leaned forward, when thunder rumbled in the sky. He blinked as rain started to fall. “Come on, brat. Let’s get going.” He commanded, taking his arm and pulling him up.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked as he stumbled along.

“My place.” He said, pulling him along. Eren’s eyes went wide, he almost stopped in his tracks, but Levi had a tight grip on his arm, pulling him whether he wanted to come along or not.


End file.
